


Wild Flower

by TaehyungUwu



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bottom Han Jisung | Han, Changbin being a mood, Cute Yang Jeongin | I.N, Enemies to Lovers, Hwang Hyunjin Being an Asshole, M/M, Top Kim Seungmin, Top Lee Minho | Lee Know, minsung - Freeform, stray kids - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:48:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28739004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaehyungUwu/pseuds/TaehyungUwu
Summary: Where Lee Know wanted to bully Han, but turns out Han is his weakness.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Kim Seungmin/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hey!!  
> this is my first ever fanfic on here, i posted on wattpad before but felt restrained!  
> I hope you will like this first chapter, i have to tell it deals with bullying, so if you are sensitive about it, I recommend you not reading ... It is "soft" as the bullies here are not villains and do it for a fun purpose (they're assholes with a soft side)  
> Other than that, I think this fic is for everyone! I did not put warning because I think it's for all types of public!  
> Okay, no more talking, Hope you like it :)

Minho was a little late today. He was thinking about his next "prey" to bully and honestly, no one came to his mind. He was getting stressed from all the courses he had this semester and was feeling down. He just needed to see his friends and release his frustration on someone. They were all waiting for him, in front of the entrance leading to the dance hall.  
"Hey man" said Seungmin, stretching his arms.  
Today, Changbin and Hyunjin were here. Minho had a look of disgust on his face, waiting for a reaction.  
"Yo loser" he answered. Hyunjin had a look of judgment.  
"Yo don't be so mean already" giggled Changbin with a funny voice.

Minho was the type of guy to rarely smile, but he enjoyed the company of his friends, since they were "artists" just like him, out of school, marginals. And they were okay with it, unlike their parents. Minho took courses, but he wasn't that much interested in them, all he liked was his cats, dancing and making fun of others. Oh, and he liked taking weird selfies, too. Not that much of a playboy, even though he was pretty. He didn't like girls that much, he never really experienced with one of them. Anyway, the friend's group entered the building as Hyunjin was making a ponytail, his hair visibly longer since the last time they met.

"There is a new one, he looks lost and, well, kinda boring if you ask me. Seungmin said, to break the silence.  
-Let's go greet him. Changbin had a laugh full of pettiness.  
Minho was laughing too, happy to hear that, as he could finally bother someone- if he was boring like Seungmin said, it would be easier and funnier- Seriously, boring people pissed him off.  
A boy was standing in the locker room, with a black jogging and a loose pink T-shirt. He flustered a little when he saw the quatuor enter. As he put down his head, he could hear the footsteps going in his direction.  
Finally, the little group stopped.  
The blue haired boy places his hair behind his ears "Hello, I'm Jeongin, nice to meet you"  
Hyunjin put a slight smile on his face, finding him too cute. That wasn't the case for Minho, as he didn't care. At all.  
"What's with this shirt? He said with a feminine voice, visibly making fun of him, ready to tease the shy boy.  
Jeongin just smiled awkwardly, as he didn't know how to respond to that. Hyunjin grinned at him, amused by his reaction and waiting for more.  
"It's actually my favourite colour, he answered, a little stressed out. The blond one now laughed.  
-Seriously? How old are you? It's a little weird! The blond one didn't hold back and laughed again, as Minho agreed, shaking his head and taking a picture.  
Jeongin tried to take the phone from Minho, as he shouted a "stop please" but he was stopped by Hyunjin, who had way more strength.  
"It’s okay, he’s going to delete it, isn’t it, Minho?” said the blond with a smile, always looking at Jeongin.  
“Hmm, we’ll see – mumbled the brown haired one, looking at his picture.  
-Plea-  
-It's not the women's lock room, Jeongin.” Teased Seungmin, not letting the tiny fox a chance to answer.  
Changbin just changed his clothes, hiding his face and letting some noises out, indicating he was laughing his ass off, finding the situation cringe.  
-Yo, the dance session will debut", he said, between two noises, as to cut short of the situation, and because he felt bad for Jeongin, who was sweating so much right now.  
Minho looked up and down at Jeongin, with a slight look of discontent. This one is too much of a crybaby, no fun- he though.  
The brown-haired puppy put a hand on the "victim", visibly not at ease.  
"He has interesting reactions." He said out loud, dragging Jeongin by his arm -"let's see how you dance."  
.  
..  
....  
after the dance session, all 5 were exhausted, laying on the floor. Their breath flew in the room, it could be heard, even with the loud music playing.  
"Not bad" said Changbin, between two breaths.  
Jeongin flinched and put up a fist. "Thanks, Changbin hyung, you too."  
The two seemed chill right now, it's as if they were friends. Minho had just abandoned, the blue haired boy was too much of an easy prey, and he was too nice and respectful, it made him feel bad bothering him. But he would never admit it, especially when he is known to tease everyone. It was just his way of expressing himself, take it or leave, It's as simple as that. And honestly, he didn't find it wrong: that was funny.  
He assumed Hyunjin felt bad too, because he was now talking with the youngest, who seemed impressed by the blonde’s performance earlier.  
Seungmin was just observing the situation, even though it seemed to Minho that he was mostly looking at the blue haired one, well, he guessed it was because he's new, right?  
"Do you have a dance name?" Minho suddenly asked, surprising Jeongin.  
He pouted a little. "No, you have one?" Minho found him cute. Well, he must had too much pressure because of his courses, this shitty university was playing with his emotions.  
-Yes, mine's Lee Know, Hyunjin, Changbin and Seungmin conserved their birth names, and Christopher's named Bang Chan, but he's not here today.  
That's how the little group included I.N. 

\--1 year later, somewhere else--

"Yo, Felix, he has~  
bright teeth,  
a nice smile and long hair,  
good fashion sense he makes everyone chokes on air  
Baby he's already taken by half the earth,  
Game over to you, Jealousy everywhere  
Don't try to defeat him or you'll lose your hair  
yeahhh FE-LIX!!~

Some laughs and acclamation were heard in the room and Felix just clapped, smile going up to his ears, visibly red.

"Han! You're so good! He applauded.  
-it was good.", the blond one answered, readjusting his cap, his face enlightened by happiness and nervousness.  
A girl stood up and started rapping, as it was her turn, and a friend of her encouraged her, shaking her arms and shouting her name. The music was not too loud in order to hear everyone sing.  
"Seriously, it’s like you were born to freestyle rap! You should seriously consider trying concerts.  
The blond one laughed, his cheeks and adam apple moving. "Honestly, I would rather keep it for myself, but, maybe one day?”  
"What about you? Han asked, squinting at his friend's freckles.  
-Well, I have this dance club I want to try this weekend...

Jisung danced awkwardly, by moving his hands energetically and spinning his neck, that seemed like it would hurt.  
Felix laughed, pushing his friend's face on the side.

-seriously, I want to try it. 

Jisung turned his head back at him, he wanted to show support.

-You like dancing since you are 15, I think you should really try it, friend! he cheered with a hand salute, to add a little spice to his words.  
Felix just ignored him this time, well he wanted to, but his face muscles betrayed him, as he had a slight smile. Han Jisung was his good friend but the energy of the oldest was sometimes a little over the top.  
-Can you go with me? He asked, with a warm smile and apprehension.  
Jisung put down his arm and let a soft scream of joy.  
-of course!! You came here, so I will come to your dance session.” he said with eyes widely open, as he found himself stupid not thinking about that before. He and Felix were close since their parents known each other, and they also took the same classes, so they were hanging out together a lot, lately.  
“Nice! Now we must go back in class...” said lix, a look of tiredness on his face, exuberantly dragging his feet as he stood up.  
Han let out a complaint and fake cried, grabbing the arm of Yong-Bok, and that is how two students motivated themselves to go back to courses. 

At least they were trying, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! I hope you liked this first chapter  
> It is an introduction to the main character's personnalities, in order for you to understand them better!  
> leave a comment if u liked it :)  
> thanks!


	2. II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hii~ I'm back with a second chapter. I'm not sure about this one, he can change later depending on my mood. I'm scared the story goes too fast. I want it to be slow but entertaining! lol  
> hope you enjoy!

Saturday

Lee Know was walking to the dance hall, his earphones playing loud rap music as he thought about his courses. He was thinking about all his homework and essays due for next week.  
Seriously, does his teachers knew about personal life? He didn’t live to study, he did it because he didn’t want to live in the streets and have a proper job.  
“Hyung! We were waiting for you!” Shouted Jeongin as he stood up in front of the building. Hyunjin, Changbin and Seungmin were all here, too. The wind was moving the leaves on the ground, it was late October.  
He lets out a little smile and runs toward them.

“Thanks guys”

The little group was livelier than before, first because they improved in their dance’s techniques, and because the arrival of Jeongin, the cute blue haired boy, brightened the atmosphere. Especially for Seungmin who didn’t let him breathe one second.  
The little room that they shared one year ago was now a real dance studio, with a teacher and some “students” in addition. It was like that since September, and they had improved considerably in one month.

“It’s today that we welcome those who wants to try a session.” “Please”, said the teacher looking at the registered, “be nice to them and go find me if you have questions.”

Felix was here, waiting for Jisung, who was, apparently, late. He mumbled when he heard music start playing. This bitch…- he though, biting his lips.  
Suddenly, a tall guy with messy hair and a tank top came at him.

“Hello! I am Bang Chan, nice to meet you!”

“He’s handsome” Felix said out loud, eyes wide open as he realized his mistake. Jisung arrived at the studio, looking exhausted. Felix presumed he had run as fast as possible. “Yo Felix! Sorry, my mom wanted me to clean my room.”

Bang Chan laughed, apparently forgetting about what just happened. Without knowing Jisung was saving the red-haired boy from embarrassment.

“It’s fine, thanks for coming,” Felix said with a crying voice, to push himself out of the awkward situation. Jisung took him in a hug, fake crying too and shouting a “bro” as if they were separated for 5 years.

Chan let out a mischievous laugh as Lee know approached him. Suddenly, the atmosphere seems to change.

“Who are they?” the brown haired one asked, a slight curiosity in the voice.

“Just new ones, but they seem pretty dumb” Chan laughed placing a hand on Minho’s shoulder who let out a smirk.

“The one with big cheeks” Minho remarked. Chan patted his junior’s head, looking at the red haired one.

Chan looked at him, sighing. He knew Lee Know since college, he was stubborn when it came to bothering others.

“Fine, don’t torture him too much. “

“What’s your problem, pieces of shit?” Protested Changbin, not really satisfied with what he heard. Jeongin was laughing out loud, until Seungmin attacked him on his side, playing with the younger one who whined of despair.

“Hyung, leave me alone” he shouted at Seungmin who tickled him, smiling at the giggling and protestations of the younger one.

“Okay, we are going to present ourselves” said the professor, clapping her hands. “Put yourselves by groups of 4 to 6, with older and new ones”  
Felix took the hand of Jisung, feeling shy and nervous, little did he know Jisung was sweating too.

Changbin decides to be friendly and went in direction of the duo, apparently having trouble socializing.

“Hi, I’m Seo Changbin, it’s been 3 years since I dance here, I’m not the best but I can still teach you one or two things.” he said with a smile.

Felix felt his heart fast beating, everyone was hot here, he thought. Not out loud. At least this time.

“I’m Lee Yong-bok, but just call me Felix, It’s kind of a nickname.”  
“Welcome Felix” Changbin wanted to be nice. “This can become your dance name”  
“What is a dance name?” Felix asked, feeling dumb.

Hyunjin approached the little group, he leaned on Changbin.

“It’s a thing between us here, you take a name that is kind of a alter ego for when you dance”

Changbin reported his attention on the blond one.

“I’m Han Jisung and I like rap.” He said confidently, throwing a peace sign.

What’s he doing here? The black-haired guy smiled through the confusion. Let’s be nice and just agree to what he said.  
Minho stepped up to the little group. He was ready to throw lame attacks and watch the new ones feel badly. It was so satisfying to have this power on others.

“Is Han a real name, or were you moaning?” he asked, pleased of himself.

Changbin chokes, trying not to laugh. Seriously, could he shut up sometimes? Hyunjin looked at Minho with amusement.  
Jisung had his eyes wide open. He could hear the blue haired boy laughing and the one on his side following him. He guessed the brown haired was simply not good with first impression.

“That was funny.” He answered, unsure what else to say.

Hyunjin burst out laughing, happy to hear a backlash. It pissed Minho off, he felt that Jisung wasn’t doing it on purpose, that he was responding spontaneously. And he didn't want that kind of reaction.

“Something is funnier, It’s the way your friend holds your hand” he said with an harsh tone, glancing at Felix’s tiny hand grabbing Jisung’s hand. At his words, the red haired one removes them, a little embarrassed.

Minho laughed a little, lowering his eyelashes. He looked pretty but he had a nasty personality, that’s for sure.

“So, you want to learn dance?” asked Changbin, feeling bad for them. Felix wasn’t sure anymore.

“Hum, I want to try.” He looked uneasy, which made Jisung jump.

“Felix likes to dance! When I see him dance, I can feel his emotions.” - He stopped and looked at Changbin. – “He’s that kind of person.” He lied. He never saw his friend dance, at least not since he was 12, but he knew about his passion and wanted Lix to know he believed in him.

Hyunjin seemed to ponder. Changbin was impressed of the sudden declaration.

“And what about you?” asked Minho, fixing his gaze on his target while the little group was listening.

“He likes rap.” Said Changbin, throwing a peace sign, restraining his laugh while looking at the dance crew.

He really tried not to joke about it, it was just too funny how he said it.  
Jeongin, Seungmin and Hyunjin laughed again, the last one nearly rolling on the floor. It wasn’t that funny, but the little group was amused by everything. Minho found Han interesting, at least unconsciously.

“What? Stop making fun of me!” giggled Han, blushing a little. Minho looked at him, interested. He finally had a reaction of embarrassment, and it suited him.

 _He looks …_ he thought. _Nah, he is funny-looking, it’s funny to bother him. He has nice expressions_.  
Felix held once again his friend’s hand, which made Minho frown his eyebrows. _Is he a faggot or what?_ He wanted to ask but the teacher clapped her hands.

“Now that presentations are done, you will work on a choreography with one of the registered. If you like this session, you can go back next week and presents the beginning of it.”  
Jisung felt a little stressed out. Dance just wasn’t his thing and the thought of embarrassing himself in front of the others was bothering him. He wanted them to find him cool!  
Bang Chan stood in front of Felix.  
“Do you want to be my partner?” he asked, making intentionally the red haired one blush and looking at his feet’s. Chan knew about his effect on others and liked seeing them stutter. He’s heterosexual, but the new one was good looking, he must admit.  
"Yes please” and the duo went at the right side of the room, leaving a panicked Jisung. Felix glanced at his friend, blinking. Jisung understood immediately that his friend had a new crush. He looked at others with eyes wide open, with hope that no one would propose to him. _Please let me escape_. That’s all he was thinking about, but Felix had insisted for him to come, so he didn’t want to disappoint.

Minho stepped forward and putted his face near Jisung's. “You look like dance doesn’t suit you.”  
The blond one felt Minho's cold breath flicking his face and looked at him with incomprehension. Who was he to decide what he was suited for or not? He didn’t want to attract too much attention, but this guy was triggering him. What was his problem?  
Jisung took Minho’s wrist, glancing at him with his big pupils and long lashes, making Lee Know widening his eyes.

“You look like a shitty person.” He said with a shaky voice, looking up at him.

"Shit" Jisung thought, he wanted to look intimidating. He hoped his tone didn’t made him look awkward. He just said what came to his mind, it sounded a little weak.

Minho felt for the first time something different. His heart fluttered a little. Unlike his previous "victims", It was like the blond one wasn’t hurt by his words. It was like he was confident enough to know his place, and he wanted to tell Minho It wasn’t his case.  
Jisung smiled while brushing Minho’s sleeve.

“I hope we'll become friends.” He really meant it. 

Minho looked down at the blond guy leaving forward to the left corner of the room, on his own. He could sense some form of sadness emerging from him.  
How could this quokka-looking guy have said complete opposed things in such a short period? They met twenty minutes ago but it seemed to Minho that he wanted to know better about him.  
Why was he feeling guilty? Being his friend? Minho had enough friends. He wanted to see this Han guy cry. That’s right. This weak looking boy who pretended he was strong. Bullshit.

Everyone has a weak side.  
And he seriously wanted to find Han’s weaknesses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiiii what do u think ?? Is it bad? seriously, I must improve my english lol  
> I leave it like that, but this chapter will surely change, coz I think the 2 characters are being "close" too fast. Don't know how to say it, my apologize.  
> My courses are stressing me out right now, I really try to be involved in them because I feel like I'm under pressure... But at the same time, I want to take my time to decompress ! have to find a medium. Ok no more life storytelling!! Bye bye!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In italic is either song lyrics or thoughts from characters  
> Enjoy :))

It has been two weeks since Felix started his dance classes, and Minho was bothered of Jisung's presence. He didn’t know why, but the blond disturbed him at the point where he felt nervous dancing in front of him.

Seriously, he only came to cheer his friend and passed all the session playing on his phone and mimicking rap gestures. Why was he even here? He better stayed at home, where he could be chilling and improve his rap or whatever stupid thing he liked. Lee Know rolled his eyes when Jisung finally looked in his direction.

_Nice!_ he thought, _now It’s my turn and this dumb bitch is eyeing me_

The song started playing as Lee Know moved gracefully, making sure his movements were smooth.

_can’t drink without thinking about you~_ He stretched his arms, placing his hands in front of him, moved them up and down, with sharp movements.

His right leg slide on the ground, making it look like he floated on the ground.

_Is it too late to tell you that_ -

Lee Know spined on himself, looking at the ceiling with teary eyes while he prayed with his hands

_Everything means nothing if I can’t have you~_

He stretched his arms like he wanted to touch the sky and closed them in a fist, launching back his body, lifting himself from the ground.

Jisung was watching the dancer from afar and felt sudden shudders as he heard acclamations. The boy in his field of vision was making slow and graceful steps. He now put down his whole body while mimicking despair.

 _Wooh I'm so sad_ Minho thought while internally laughing. He had this kind of humor.

He then smiled at others and captivated everyone with his body language and confident behaviour. It seemed like he was hypnotizing the whole crew, who shouted his name and jumped on him when he finished. _Apparently, they found him cool_ , thought Jisung, slightly jealous.

 _"_ Well, he sure has two faces." Felix mumbled to himself as he realized he almost changed his view on the older one.

“Boyyy you killed that!” shouted Chan, hugging a sweaty Lee Know, proud.

-Hide your girlfriend!” Seungmin joked while he grabbed Jeongin’s arm and threw it on the air, without explanation left for the poor kid.

“Lee Know Hyung! Lee Know Hyung” he shouted proudly between two attacks from the puppy. And the others were following the movement.

Basically, everyone was praising Minho except Jisung, who was paying attention but wasn’t sure if he was dreaming or not. The boy had this unwelcome habit to create a second world where he could wander and escape from the boring and anxiety-inducing world. Sometimes, it took him time differentiating the real world from his own. Especially in stressful situations. And today, being at this place full of potential bullies didn’t facilitate his faculty to separate what’s real or not.

Jisung really didn’t want others to find out about this side of him. That's why he tried his best staying "here" by being loud and expressive. Only Felix knew about it.

The ginger boy ran at him, sensing something was off by the way his friend’s eyes looked empty, fixing a random point on the ground. He gave him a soft pat on the head, waking him up from his trance.

“Sungie! Are you okay?” he asked with a little smile, wanting to make himself reassuring.

“Did you see how this asshole slayed his performance?” Jisung quicky said, pointing the “asshole” with his finger, making the person concerned raise an eyebrow. Felix giggled until he saw Minho approaching them, Hyunjin clinging to him and laughing at them.

He glanced at Han, who looked down. “Something happened?” he asked with a worried tone.

Felix noticed Jisung had tears in his eyes, he was ready to throw hands, killing those twats if needed.

"What do you want?" he asked with a hoarse voice to the newcomers, shivering a little and ready to quit this dance studio if the answer was bad.

"Woah woah woah what's with the attitude?" Hyunjin had an amused voice, that made Minho smirk and let out a mischievious laugh.

Jisung was avoiding the look of Lee Know he felt on himself and shifted glances all around the room, playing with the zipper from his vest. 

"What did you say to Han?" Felix lowered his voice a little, feeling intimidated by the strong aura from the blond one. 

The two bullies looked at each other, confused by this sudden question. Han hated this kind of situation. It was burdensome, it made him anxious and he hated it when emotions got the best of him. He decided to avoid them. 

"Nothing, Felix, that's okay I promise" He said as he cleared his throat while brushing his friend's shoulder, visibly tense. Felix turned his head toward Han who did his best to hide all sign of sadness on his face.

The blond one just wanted his friend to learn dance and be happy, no need to make Lee Know's comment a big deal. 

"Are you sure, Sungie...?" Felix patted Han's head while taking his sweaty hand. Han felt happy, Felix had this gift to calm him down and he was such a comforting person he now felt a lot better.

Hyunjin was going to bother them on their proximity but Lee Know cut him beforehand, pissed off by the display of affection.

"Gay" he simply said with a look of disgust which made Hyunjin agree.

Jisung closed his eyes at those words, Felix saw it and frowned his eyebrows. It was enough, he turned back and threw his fist to punch them when Changbin interfered, grabbing his arm.

Hyunjin widened his eyes, containing his laugh while thinking about the fact the slender ginger looking boy who was as-tall-as-a-girl serioulsy tried to slap them.

"If you want to fuck, I'm volunteer" the black-haired boy looked straight into Lix's wide eyes, a perverted smile on his lips. 

_What the hell?_ Minho widened his eyes, feeling a little uneasy.

Jisung bursted out laughing, letting his cute and wheezy voice invade the dance room. His genuine laugh made Felix smile again and Changbin prood of himself. They looked like parents who heard his baby's first word. Seungmin who was dancing with Jeongin heard Jisung's laugh and decided to join them, making Jeongin complain because he stopped suddendly the choreo.

"No need to be so loud !" whined Hyunjin even louder, covering his ears dramatically and picking a glance at his dance partner who was weirdly silent since Changbin's declaration.

He widened his eyes when he saw his cheeks turning pink. Lee Know must had realized Hyunjin's surprised look because he put down his head and touched his neck in discomfort. Too late. Hyunjin saw that but decided, for once, to shut his mouth. _At least for now_.

Minho stood up and came in front of Jisung who widened his eyes and tensed his body, forcing himself to appear confident. Lee Know didn't want to restrain his nature toward the blond one, he didn't care about his harsh words and he didn't care if people liked him or not. But, weirdly, he wanted Jisung to like him, at least he didn't want to be hated by him. Was it too weird of a request? He leaned on Jisung who was smaller than him by couple of centimeters.

"Next time, you pair up with me" he said in a trait, his voice sounding uninterested, his heart beating fast.

The little group stopped talking and laughing, reporting their attention on Jisung. Jeongin laughed nervously at the sudden declaration.

"The heck?" Hyunjin judged his friend and looked at Han, whose expression was confused. "You're already with me man" 

"Just pair up with Changbin, he always cry 'cause he's alone" The brown haired responded right away, looking at the concerned person who tried to contain himself from killing everyone in this damn room. Those morons didn't know about respect and it seriously played with his nerves. 

Jisung stepped up, feeling like he kept his mouth shut for too long. 

"What do I get in return?' he now looked straight into Minho's eyes, who looked away as if he was intimidated. 

Hyunjin seemed like he lost his soul "This can't be happening" he said to himself, making Jeongin laugh at him.

"You guys should consider getting a room" Seungmin said in a trait, tackling his hands on his mouth like he said something prohibited.

Minho got flustered.

"Do you know why I've got 2 hands and you've got an exposed neck, Seungmin?" the brown one growled, which made Jisung shudder.

Everyone but Felix laughed at Seungmin and the crude words of the dancer. 

He grabbed Jisung's zipper.

"Jisung isn't interested in dancing." he said, trying to reason his friend who seemed to think about Lee Know's "proposition". In reality, he only wanted Jisung to feel safe.

"I wasn't either, before" Changbin spoke up and looked at Felix. "I guess I took it an interest because I saw Hyunjin dance when I went here with Seungmin."

Jisung thought about Minho's earlier performance. It's true that he took a slight interest in it. He guessed it was because Minho was good at moving his body. And his body was well sculpted, too. The thought made him widen his eyes. _Yo, what the hell am I thinking about?_

Lee Know didn't expect the blond one to ask a question. He though he would either reject him right away or agree with a sigh. Now he had to think about what could please Han and he did not know him enough to pick something.

"He likes to rap but he isn’t into those things…” Jeongin repeated, making Jisung have an idea.

"If you let me hear you sing, I will consider the offer."

The room was silent, dancers were nearly all gone, the music was cut.

Hyunjin opened his mouth but nothing came out. Changbin slowly reported his look on Lee Know, and Felix gulped.

The younger ones looked at Jisung, entertained by his spontaneity.

His spontaneity, astounding to Minho.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyy! How are you? Im good, looks like I've got more inspiration at night. I hope u enjoyed this new chapter!  
> I want to specify that most of the thinkingstuff concerns LK and not Jisung. You will understand a little more why after... Could be changign or nah, I've got this idea that could happen or disappear in one day lmao  
> Anyways, GN to u and thanks for reading, means a lot to me :)  
> byebye


End file.
